Natasya
Natasya ナタシャ . Also know as Yunfa ユンファ is a drummer, tailor and “Mother” in Marshmallow Panic. She proclaims herself as the “Portal” of the Marshmallow Panic band. Appearance Natasya has dark brown hair with light brown highlight just below her chest. She has dark brown eyes, similar to her hair, and often wears a trademark grin. Her hair style keeps changing. From afro, to straight, to curls, to short and to bobs. Her clothes are always simple and Natasya is usually seen wearing bright and comfortable ones. She had once exclaimed that she prefers wearing comfortable clothing than any other outfits, as she has difficulty drumming in uncomfortable clothes. Personality Background Relationships Lyanne Natasya’s first impression on Lyanne was arrogant, clumsy, childish, and a useless girl without tempo (at the age of 12) but when they get to know each other (at the age of 13), Natasya stated she misjudged her. Later, they became really good friends and became like twins. Lyanne and Natasya have a lot in common, such as their laziness and laid back attitudes. They love to act stupidly. They seem to be really close that their friends can’t imagine them being separated. Natasya loves it when Lyanne asks her to help her do her chores when she gets lazy. She has a weird fetish of always wanting Lyanne to call or need her every time she’s down or lonely.There were moments when Natasya got jealous when Lyanne was spending more time hanging out with others than with her. Shasha Natasya and Lyanne first met Shasha, Natasya with her shameless face, introduced herself and commented on Shasha’s drawing. “You can draw?” Natasya and Shasha got along really well when they exchanged their interests. They have common things that they like such as yaoi and shoujo. Natasya always been polite to Shasha, until once when Shasha suggested that if Natasya was a male then she would be really popular among girls but Natasya said it won’t happen. Natasya called Shasha “ukeseme” cause it’s one of their inside jokes. Even though Natasya was always jealous with Shasha’s beauty and popularity but it’s not an obligation to be close friends. Aria Aria and Natasya are close friend (at the age of 16), their first ‘serious’ interaction came when Natasya asked about the dorm they shared. Natasya really loves to troll and tease Aria since they were 17, especially about Luffy from the anime One Piece. Natasya clings onto Aria like a lifeline when it comes to math,and claims that Aria is the best tutor she has ever met. Her results went from E to C in only a few nights. There were times when Aria clings onto Natasya instead, when Aria was being bullied by her mates, hoping Natasya would save her (but sometimes Natasya joined in the bullying too). They both also have a similar interest like karaoke and photography as Natasya sometimes likes to wear something fancy and makeup. Natasya was also the one who encouraged her to be the bassist in the band, Marshmallow Panic. Natasya and Aria understands each other so well that they can easily imitate each other, and at the same times act as Romeo and Juliet. Farah She doesn’t talk much with Farah, but generally loves teasing her with little kitten videos and by drawing yaoi in front of her. Bullying Farah happens a lot of times when they're together at Lyanne’s house. Farah and Natasya like to dance to Korean songs whenever they have free time. Farah holds her respect and admiration over Natasya and the band’s coherent performances. Natasya and Lyanne are always scolded by Farah when they are lazing around and procrastinating to clean up the room. From then on, Natasya and Lyanne started calling her “Godzilla”. Quotes * "I'm out." * "I'm so done." * "I love you guys."